


Black Angel and White Demon

by mary_emzee



Series: The Duality of Black and White [3]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29733099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mary_emzee/pseuds/mary_emzee
Summary: Can angels be corrupt? Can demons be pure?There was once a black angel and a white demon, who were the best of friends.
Series: The Duality of Black and White [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869037





	Black Angel and White Demon

Can angels be corrupt? Can demons be pure?

There was once a black angel and a white demon, who were the best of friends.

The angel was too bad to heaven, and the demon was too good for hell.

But they shared a deep bond. Could they have been more than friends, with their different ideals?

Some thought otherwise.

They called it a sin for an angel to wear black. It was blasphemy for a demon to be pure-hearted.

So the angry ones attacked.

The black angel was stripped of all their colors, forced to live in the sky and stars, chained down by heavenly strings.

The demon was forced into the ground, buried alive. The dirt stained their very being, painting them black.

The angry ones proclaimed all was right in the world now.

But who is to say whose life is more important? The pure demon’s? The stained angel?

The stained demon and the pure angel, the angry ones scream.

Indeed.

Angels can be corrupted. Demons can be pure.

What’s in their hearts? Capability to love… and care for others.

The demon and angel’s bond remain steadfast, even with their dreadful plights. But time wears down on even the hardiest of creatures.

The angel went mad and shed tears of light. The demon accepted their fate and let themselves embrace the kiss of darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> I had Halsey's hopeless fountain kingdom album in mind writing this.
> 
> Who can say who is bad? Who can say who is good?
> 
> "The angry ones" is a metaphor. Honestly, this fic and the series are loose metaphors.


End file.
